Ensnared
by Vangrul
Summary: Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha are inadvertainly bound after being confused with someone else. Now having to travel together with no friends, can the two learn to get along and face the people who did the spell on them?
1. Pathoagen?

A/N This fic is basically an AU fic but not directly. Unlike most it's in the universe of the show but is in a different area. I'm going to play around with different cultures and languages so the dialogue may be confusing or have errors in them on purpose to show the misunderstanding of the language barrier. This chapter is basically going to be the out line of most of them meaning that most of the Chapters may this long but more descriptive, longer possibly, have as much content etc… On last thing, the story isn't dark but I wouldn't say its light toned either but isn't for most later on. I have some idea of where I'm going to take this story but Suggestions and ideas are welcome.

Yellow glints from clashing metal fell as the sound off clinging echoed. The grinding sound of connecting and movement soon followed as more of the sparks fell to the ground as loud cursing could be heard which somehow overcame the sound. The blacken aura of Toukijin surrounded its blade as it clashed with another which continued to send shook waves throughout the area.

"Damn that Naraku, wait till I find you. I'm going to…" The area once more became still as a quick blow was made to the speaker colliding with the ground. The body of the Half-Demon Inuyasha turned and rolled as it was knocked straight into the ground by an unknown assailant.

Toukijin flared up until it turned black as it cut through the wind as it came down onto its opposing blade. Twirling rapidly in the air Toukijin assaulted the other sword as it strikes hard with no pauses in between. Its rampant assault pummeled at the attack as the sparked falling soon evolved into lightning bolts as it continued to pick up speed and accuracy with every blow.

Sesshoumaru strafed as he continued his attack sending waves of destruction in his path. His face completely lacked emotion except annoyance as he twirled around with his sword cutting at his opponent's torso. His opponent dressed in all black split in half as it fell onto the ground. The clad black ninja was only human but remained alive somehow as its upper half twitched.

A horrified human gazed upon Sesshoumaru the demon lord of the west as he caste his gaze towards the human. He watched as the human ceased movement as it stared at its lower body, its wound cut clean and slick across with a yellow glow around the wound. The human eyes swelled as its body was instantly engulfed in a black fire. The human looked down seeing its own body or whatever remains of it was also starting to glow.

Gliding gracefully towards Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru looked out for the other ninja. He gave a quick look at Inuyasha as he stood in front of his younger sibling waiting for an attack. His eyes, golden and cold constantly shifted around looking for any sudden movement. If anything, he had learned from traveling with his brother was foolish and wild. You'd need to stay on your guard because the idiot would have always pissed someone off and think they would just roll over. That's how they ended up being attacked.

* * *

Inuyasha sat up as he stared at his brother angrily with a gaze of loathing and hatred for his kin. The urge to strike him down with the Tessiaga was overwhelming but controllable as Inuyasha stood up. He was attacked by a ninja from the Hyubastu clan without knowing which he believed was the only reason he was downed. The bastard Naraku had fooled him again, but this time made him believe the clan was an aggressive demon tribe. He had the villagers tell him alone the Ninja's were coming to attack while they were actually were coming to aid their fellow humans. 

How Sesshoumaru got involved was different altogether. His half-brother was a victim of the attack while crossing past the battle. Sesshoumaru was simply scouting around dodging the skirmish until he was grazed by a spear head. Inuyasha's group was somewhere he didn't care to know about and his group was safe in some mountains some miles back.

A battle which could have been easily dismissed all together, it was only until more attacks were thrown that Sesshoumaru had went to defend himself. The Hyubastu persuaded Sesshoumaru into fighting when they attempted to best him in combat. An array of Spears, Knifes and Katanas were thrown and lunged as Sesshoumaru attempted to leave which the main reason was keeping him in combat.

Ever since the battle Sesshoumaru slowly followed Inuyasha because he believed him to know where the rest of the Hyubastu were located since their scent was hidden. What he didn't know was that Inuyasha and he were walking into a trap that backfired as soon as it began.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had dealt with the treat on the out skirts of the forest they currently fought in. The fight was quick and swift as no one was spared. Sesshoumaru killed whatever came running in his direction as many Fighter were already dead but just clung to life as the Kizu no Kaze continued to assault their lines of warriors.

The battle raged on for about an hour as the weaker of the warriors died. The tactics were soon realized as the stronger fighters came to do battle. The weaker people were sent out first to soften up the Youkia Lord and Hanyou. The clan still sent warriors with better skill and weapons to exhaust their opponents in the never ending stalemate.

Sesshoumaru continued to finish off the Hyubastu clan while Inuyasha recovered and Inuyasha did the same without each other knowing. The clan seemed to have endless resources and the more skilled foes had more tactics then sheer force and numbers. One example was that a poison dart was able to penetrate Inuyasha's skin causing his body to slowly go into paralysis. That was the reason they still were fighting, all because of Inuyasha.

The blood of the Hanyou wasn't able to resist poison as well as his kin's. The toxic already was in effect as its symptoms already were showing. The already slow Inuyasha movements seemed to be sluggish. Mixed with fatigue Inuyasha was targeted as the weakest link by all of the Ninja which made Sesshoumaru's job of fighting harder.

Blood soaked the ground as the Toukijin cut through another foes as Sesshoumaru started towards his half brother. The blade darkened as it's crackled with sparks on its edge. Lightning crept off the blunt end of the sword, as Sesshoumaru cut an enemy down, the bolt would then send shocking currents into its victims causing them to shake uncontrollably. Flinching victims pilled up as the Youkia Lord simply put down the victims.

Toukijin as deflecting and rapid assault of attacks as it was flipped and twisted around to dodge and Maneuver around multi attacks which slowly weakened and damaged the weapon. Sesshoumaru ducked under and swift strike which nearly decapitated him but failed to because it was to fast for its user to control. Rolling over an enemies back Sesshoumaru picked up as victim to take an arrows target, Sesshoumaru started to develop brash and unorthodox tactics to use, as his normal, collected techniques failed in battle due to multiple enemies in a closed area would simply cause too much damage which could kill everyone including himself because of his body being over taxed.

Sesshoumaru snapped a brief gaze up as he smirked in a cruel expression, as a malevolent gaze fell upon his face. His mouth moved as it formed a cruel, horrifying expression as his fangs started to show. His golden optics changed towards a cross between honey comb coloring and blood shot red. His forearms developed muscles which also had tattoos and markings which resembled his facial symbols but stood alone as their own.

Sound of panic whisper around the young lord as he chuckled at the ninja clan members. He showed his fangs as they shinned white before he vanished. All that remained was the remains of Toukijin which was impaled in the earth.

* * *

Ninjas moved closer towards the remain of the lord as they ignored Inuyasha who was using the Tessiaga to support his crippling form stayed in awe as he stared around paranoid that his brother would come to kill everyone in one attack Inuyasha held out his blade weakly. The blade trebling, wiggling and shaking, Tessiaga was gripped and ready to be used. 

"You stupid bastards, move away. You're all going to die." Came the rush, angry cry from Inuyasha as he forced himself up. His mouth filled with blood that tasted like copper, Inuyasha tried to stand up alone.

"Huh, what do you me…?" A shy voice asked through its veil as it was unfinished. It choked up and sputtered as the user screamed in pain as the person along with the other Hyubastu members was being fried to death.

Resting on top of Toukijin was Sesshoumaru, who dug the blade deeper into the ground as electric bolts shocked everyone within the perimeter of it. The dark bolts matched the color of the demonic katana as it was filled with the hate of its owner who simply laughed as crimson colored blood soaked into the hair of the Dog Youkia.

The scent of sweltering bodies, mixed with blood and hunger beset the young Hanyou s Inuyasha fell over into a fetal position as his body clutched into a ball on natural instincts. His body convulsed and shaking as he struggled to get up, Inuyasha had little if any control over his body as it went on the defensive as it submitted to no visible enemy.

Though there was and dangerous reason, and intelligent reason to cower in fear, the brash Inuyasha believed himself capable of handling an out of control Sesshoumaru. The power and energy radiating off his brother alone was enough to send Inuyasha's body into cowering but the Scent of Hunger, Lust and Gluttony was too much for Inuyasha to fight off.

There was no exact way of knowing what Sesshoumaru was thinking but there was bad intentions as far as Inuyasha could think. He refused to show fear but the though of having his throat ripped out, being decapitated or brutalized in unimaginable ways were rushing to his brain. Currently those actions were being done to survivors; one which had been bitten then had his neck mauled off.

An unknown gasp came which caused both Youkia and Hanyou to snap their heads up as they looked around, before Sesshoumaru had a cruel grin upon his face. He dashed towards the forest after the watcher as Inuyasha trailed behind slowly, faintly recognizing the scent. The sound of shots and grunts of anger rouse louder as Inuyasha lost site of Sesshoumaru.

The green forest stayed calm as a cool breeze came through soothing Inuyasha, as he stopped in his tracks. He eyes closed slightly as he started to relax, his breathe inhaling slightly as he wiped blood of his face. A calm sensation came to Inuyasha as he felt the wounds of his body being wiped away before his eyes shot open. The traces of healing could easily be seen but the healer could not be found.

"Kagome? No, she's in the village, Ki… Kikyo?" Inuyasha muttered to himself as he looked around. His mind fully alerted Inuyasha looked around before spotting someone, before another gasp came then they ran.

Pain that reminded Inuyasha of and arrow going through the back shot through his body filled his body as Inuyasha stopped in his tracks before moving. Grunts, screaming and pain filled his head as Inuyasha clutched his skull before seeing flash images of Sesshoumaru being attacked by archers.

The pain filled flashes rushed through Inuyasha's head as he started after Sesshoumaru remembering his original objective, stopping the idiot from killing someone else. He stopped as he smelled his friends scent along with Sesshoumaru's and a third parties.

Sesshoumaru became visible as he seen his brother moving swiftly as he dodge and arrow sent after him but couldn't capitalize on it any further since Inuyasha's allies defended on another. Miroku's Kazaana was pulling as Sesshoumaru but wouldn't work since the Demon clutched his nails into the earth and Miroku avoided causing major damage to the area.

A feral smile fell upon Sesshoumaru's face as he vanished once more leaving the battle in unease. Inuyasha moved in closer to allow himself to be noticed before stopping to think, suddenly he felt as if something was happening again as he thought. Just as Sesshoumaru had disappeared earlier before launching an attack that finished off his enemies.

"Hey, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippou move!" Inuyasha yelled horrified as he ran towards his companions. Leaping towards the crowd Inuyasha was pushed back as electric bolts fried his companion's bodies. Anger boiled in his veins as Inuyasha dropped the Tessiaga as he rushed towards his brother in a fit of rage; his eyes bulged before turning into a cherry red with sea blue tints in them.

Knocking Sesshoumaru of balance was unsuccessful as Inuyasha was thrown back by his brother as he stood fully up uninjured by an arrow sticking out his shoulder. Feeling pain was the last thing on the mind of the demon lord as he rushed to finish off Inuyasha before pausing.

His eyes shut tight as his calmed his body as his breathing soothed, his hair straighten and laid on his back unlike its previous form of resting on his chest, shoulders and back, his muscles relaxed and last his new demonic markings vanished.

Golden eyes gazed upon the fallen Inuyasha form, as Sesshoumaru gave a cold stare as he looked around. His eyes showing confusion, while his face stayed in an emotionless mask Sesshoumaru sniffed the air before jumping into the air.

Inuyasha's demonic form pumped in a frenzy as it strikes after Sesshoumaru. Launching itself off the ground Inuyasha's body was prepared for another beating as it braced itself for an attack as it was soon after kicked from the side by Sesshoumaru, who appeared to gaze in confusion.

Looking to see a pile of burnt demonic bodies, and having soaked Youkia and Ningen blood in his hair was enough to send even the Tai' Youkia up the wall. His body covered in human scent of death and fear, mixed with lust and anger of his own form caused doubt and confusion and a hint of fear to enter the demon lord's mind.

Inuyasha yet again rose but instead of attacking struggle to regain consciousness, dragging his body towards that of his dead friends Inuyasha stopped in his tracks. There was no longer any human scent but instead the scent of demons on the scorched body.

Apparently someone used the demons to draw Inuyasha out but Sesshoumaru seen through it and slaughtered the group before Inuyasha came. The plan was probably to have Inuyasha kill Sesshoumaru or the other way around but the 3rd party could guess that Sesshoumaru wouldn't kill but expose Inuyasha to the revelations, or at least that's the conclusion Sesshoumaru's mind came up with for thee time.

Inuyasha was no longer a threat as he collapsed on the ground because of the poison in his body took its full effect. Though being a poison user Sesshoumaru had a natural resistance to the effects, Inuyasha couldn't do the same. After all being a half demon and not having any poison abilities to inherent unlike Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha was basically helpless to poison.

"What ever the humans were planning it seemed to work, but this unknown faction is stealthy but managed to get their goals finished? What do they want with us, it can't be tribal rivalries since Inuyasha isn't able to lay claim to noble status, unless their trying to completely wipe our family out of existence…" Sesshoumaru pondered on the though before sniffing his surroundings.

Something was completely off though not able to make heads or tails Sesshoumaru did know for in fact that something was off. Sesshoumaru had little time to defend of an attack as he was struck from all sides. Still able to breathe and conscious Sesshoumaru had no idea what the hell was going on. It wasn't the group who launched the attack but in truth there was no attack. What ever was going on it blocked out Sesshoumaru's senses which caused him to slowly but effectively faint.

* * *

Green hills and flower surrounded the two brothers as they together woke up with the eldest being calm and collected unlike the younger of the siblings. Who began to ask questions which had no clear answer. 

"Were the hell is this place and how did "we" get here?" Inuyasha questions in an anger voice towards his Kin. No matter how mature or calm he acted he knew for sure there would be no answer for him. Getting a reply from that icy bastard would be as successful as bleeding blood from a rock in large amounts.

"I assume this is a sanctuary or at least what to humans refer to as a healing ground. This "place" managed to heal our wounds or at least its inhabitants did, but as to how "we" got here, I believe it was when you passed out I allowed myself to be captured." Sesshoumaru unexpectedly replied just to shut his brother up as he laid on the ground looking around.

"You let your self be capture? Are you and idiot or just too damn cocky?" Inuyasha yelled angrily as his brother as he stood up.

Ignoring Inuyasha Sesshoumaru examined his body for any wounds or injuries left, who ever healed him did a good job. Searching the area Sesshoumaru stood up and looked before trying to leave. He stopped in his tracks before thinking, the place must be bonded with his healed wounds or else whoever helped him would have left him in the forest.

"Inuyasha don't leave this area unless you want to die, there's something about this place which is probably keeping us alive or wounds healed for the time being." Sesshoumaru spoke demanding as he stared around.

Growling in a low grunt at Sesshoumaru for changing the subject, Inuyasha turned his head and huffed at the sky. Refusing to look back, Inuyasha turned back before seeing nothing but plains.

Sesshoumaru vanished in thin air, leaving basically nothing but grassy green plains. The blowing shrubs and flowers flowed in a silent melody, caused the area to have a calm atmosphere.

"Ahhh, damn, what the hell?" Inuyasha yelled as he clutched his right arm. The pain of shock went trough his shoulder as he dug his nails into his shoulder blade to numb the pain, fully knowing his wound would re heal.

Watching as Sesshoumaru reappeared with a scorch mark on his Right shoulder Inuyasha stared in shock. Gapping with his mouth open Inuyasha began to frown and become angry.

"I assume we're linked together for the time being, thus you can feel my pain though not fully in this place, which can explain why you felt pain earlier too. Also there's a barrier keeping us in here though for how long or how powerful I'm uncertain." Sesshoumaru explained as he kept his back turned as his armor on his shoulder fell off.

"And I'm guessing you just learned that didn't you?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically as he pulled his ivory mane.

"Also who is that? And why are they staring friends of yours?" Inuyasha added as he glanced to his left spotting a small group of peering eyes.

Running towards them along with Sesshoumaru who glided after them Inuyasha was able to capture the people.

"We, sorry, did, heal, yes? Did, job, well." Came a statement from a group member. The format of the conversation was basic but hard to understand seeing as they were speaking Japanese and some other mixed language Inuyasha could barely understand.

"You are clerics, or at least healers?" Sesshoumaru replied smoothly not caring for an answer but to answer a question he guessed Inuyasha was about to ask without reply directly.

"Cleric? That word, unknown, Healing, yes we do." Another reply came as Sesshoumaru looked stunned for the first time. Where most people talk in broken languages these particular women were speaking two different languages at once which he slightly understood.

"Do you have any idea, where we are?" Inuyasha asked as he pulled back his hair. His face crossed with impatience and confusion.

"Pathoagen, different continent, unknown to most, healing places for most. You were brought here inadvertently because you were believed to be someone else. Apparently not, but you may have your uses here for the time being." Came the first calm, fully fluent response as one woman stared at Inuyasha.

The first bad thing he'd say was that she resembled a wolf demon but wasn't one, hell to tell the truth the last thing that came to mind was a demon. There was no Youkia scent nor was there the scent of human but something different. Something relating to the land must have messed up their scents or at least blocked it out.

"Uses, like what?" Inuyasha yelled believing he'd have to possibly work with Sesshoumaru. His eyes narrowing as he side glanced his brother who was completely ignorant of his existence.

"That will be settled but first explain why you were in that forest, doing battle with all those innocent victims?" The woman replied as he fellow people nodded their heads.

"Some damn humans attacked me, but that bastard there, was there for some fucking reason unknown to me, ask him your self but you'll get no reply." Inuyasha spat as he cracked his knuckles.

"Give me the reason or I'll gut your eye out." A tiny reply came as a miniature woman appeared out of no where holding a spear. Chain mill was surrounding her body which seemed foreign to the two demons who never seen it before in a suit.

"Did I forget to mention that he's also violent and doesn't care for threats?" Inuyasha added sarcastically as he watched the woman being choked to death.

"I won't kill you since I'm indebt to you for the healing even if it wasn't necessary." Sesshoumaru said as he looked at the woman in his hand. His palm crushing her throat slowly, her body high of the ground. The only time he did things like that was when he held Inuyasha, Jakken or any unfortunate victim of his.

Releasing his hold, allowing the person to fall Sesshoumaru turned and stared at the ground and the creature on it.

"…, do you have any idea why me and this Hanyou are linked together, it was caused by that forest we were in." Sesshoumaru asked in a low, faint whisper. His eyes locked on the victim's neck, he waited after realizing he winded the woman.

"No, can't say, why." The woman choked out as she struggled to stand but her armor held her down.

"Bull." Inuyasha roared at the woman as he picked her up. A twisted expression appeared on his face as he stared into the girls faces.

"Unless you want to live I advise telling me what…" Inuyasha started before being knocked onto the floor. Sesshoumaru stood above him staring before yanking him up.

"Inuyasha, look behind you, there's more then 100 arrows that could have filled your back. If we are able to feel each others pain, imagine what will happen if we were to die." Sesshoumaru stated before pausing.

"As much as you hate it we are linked together by some bond, and if you are going to act impulsive and nearly get yourself killed I might as well end your life now." Sesshoumaru added.

"I will not have my life endangered because off your stupid actions so I might as well stick close to you." Sesshoumaru finished, breaking his calm attitude briefly as anger rose to his face.

Tossing his kin downward Sesshoumaru faced the group. His eyes looked up then locked onto the girls communicating silently.

"So, eh, you meet barrier on way up?" A childish statement came from a light, blonde person asked. Her face was scared but tried to hide it behind humor but failed.

"…" Sesshoumaru remained silent as he unsheathed Toukijin. Sparks cracked on the end of the blade as Sesshoumaru stared harder the blade turning darker.

"And he says not to act Impulsive!" Inuyasha muttered as he lifted his body of the ground.

"Well to tell thee truth the barrier surrounds the place, it can't be broken just opened." The girl responded while falling down.

"By who?" Sesshoumaru whispered as Toukijin's sparks fell in front of the girl's faces. The black blade hissing as it was held at its victims.

"You threaten no one in my domain while…" The Wolf Demon look alike started before Inuyasha covered her mouth.

"I don't think you want to finish." Inuyasha said as he looked at his brother's form of interrogation.

"I don't know, don't kill us." The girl screamed as she heard the sword being sheathed.

"Inuyasha let us go before you do anything foolish." Sesshoumaru replied as he turned around, his eyes turning red.

Anger, fury and surprise came to Sesshoumaru's face as he looked at his forearm. Chains were locked onto them along with Inuyasha, who struggled to get free. Yelling curses and swears Inuyasha was struck in the back of the head with the blunt end of a broadsword.

"Your turn now" The girls spoke in an unwanted unison as they brought the end of the weapon to Sesshoumaru's skull.

* * *

"Is it just me or are we forever going to be injured like this?" Inuyasha yelled as he pulled at his confinements. He was located on top of a tower along with his brother as the felt the wind brush past them. 

Sesshoumaru's eyes drifted forward to a massive crowd that appeared to be moving. His eyes narrowed as he zoomed in to see that the villagers for near by homes were coming.

"Friends of your? Or just gazer? Lucky that I'm up here, or I'd beat the hell out of every one of them." Inuyasha commented as the gazers came.

"What the hell do you want, to pray or just stare, either way you're going to die when I get down from here." Inuyasha yelled as some off the people gasped in awe.

"O hails the mighty gods." The crowd said as they fell to one knee, their heads bows as they muttered silent prayers.

"Inuyasha, where is the Tessiaga?" Sesshoumaru asked as he slowly burned through his chains. His acid didn't directly affect the condition but the chains but it was causing reactions within the metal to occur, one was corroding of the lower half of his chain that was in the ground. The other was an unpleasant smell that came from the burning at the cuffs of the chains caused by Sesshoumaru trying earlier to break out.

"Where's your blade from hell and the other sword, oh wait they were taken when you and me were out. This another part of your plan oh mighty Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha mocked out of pure loathing.

"What the hell are you doing anyway, meditating over there?" Inuyasha yelled as Sesshoumaru closed his eyes.

Sesshoumaru lifted his arm up as the chains broke leaving his kin speechless. Vanishing and reappearing to free Inuyasha was unusual but the sign of fear on his face was there to prove something was wrong.

Gazing up Inuyasha looked stunned by the sight of what frightened his older brother. Two Serpent like creatures rode through the sky descending towards the two. The twoSerpent creatures were what the people were calling and Inuyasha just guessed he and Sesshoumaru was the Sacrifice.

Flying trough the air the two beasts stared into the eyes of the Youkia lord and Hanyou before descending through the crowd to snatch up their prey.

Jumping into the air Sesshoumaru flexed his claws as he prepared to attack the so called "god" of the people. Moving through the air as he propelled trough the air, his fangs and claws were bared as he stopped his movements in anticipation.

Flipping over the head of the attacking beast Sesshoumaru attempted to dig his nails into the body of the dragon. Neither acid nor his nails could even damage the hard, blue scales on the creature as it continued to move leaving him in shock as it continued without even noticing Sesshoumaru.

The base of the creature was Aqua while the upper part was a blend of blue and white with a tint of yellow in it. Its head was broad but narrow for diving out the sky to snatch prey up along with its flat nostrils for avoiding things to go in them.

The Serpent looked back towards Sesshoumaru before ignoring an Inuyasha who continued to kick and claw at the creature. Its body extending as it coiled while in flight, which caused Sesshoumaru to look upwards which he grew weary of doing. The second beast was starting to slowly climb down which caused Sesshoumaru to move back. Before he even seen it he was knocked towards the ground by the great beast he had already ignored.

"Damn you women," Inuyasha started as he considered slicing he beast with Tessiaga. His face full of anger Inuyasha continued to pry at the Serpents scales, trying to rip them off or at least do some type of damage.

No visible damage was on the dragon as it swirled one time tossing Inuyasha down before he jumped back to dodge another attack. Rocks flew in his direction nearly blinding him as the Serpent began to slam its tail another time. Wondering why he felt no pain from Sesshoumaru Inuyasha looked back to see where his brother was but his body was no longer there.

His brief pause was enough for the blue and white creature to lock on and land a hit on Inuyasha. Its head had mauled his body and hung him up in the air to show before its tossed Inuyasha into the ground.

His body slightly broken, Inuyasha tried to get up yet again, determined not to die. The beast shot its head downward to go in for the kill before a scream was heard. Its partner just trying to do the same to Sesshoumaru but had poison shot into its eyes as Sesshoumaru hung from its eye lid. His claw in the eye of the creature as it tried to shake him loose Sesshoumaru began to pull at the slightly weakened creatures face.

Inuyasha took no of his enemy's brief pause throwing his blood into the Dragons eyes also trying to blind his enemy. Launching his body onto the face of the beast Inuyasha attempted to go further then Sesshoumaru, not only would he blind the beast, he would rip its eye out. Pulling at its eye lid as it seemed as it could tare Inuyasha pulled the head of the beast onto the ground causing the creature to be momentarily stunned.

Running to finish the beast off Inuyasha was stunned to see the beast anticipated that move and hit him with a charge bolt out its mouth. The pure blue beam came out of nowhere from the Dragons mouth and shot him directly in the chest. His body convulsed as he came to impact the ground once more. Another blast was fired as nothing but a barren crater remained.

Sesshoumaru dropped and injured Inuyasha on the ground as he looked at the two blind but deadly creatures. His eyes began to bulge and go red along with his hair which started to grow and stick up. The object on his shoulder began to swerve around the end of where his lost arm was and his tribal marks grew gagged.

White wind surrounded his brother as he stood still staring into the beast face. The last time Sesshoumaru did that his body went into a physco form which brutally killed everything. Then again who was Inuyasha to complain since the damn villagers continued to what him and attempted to sacrifice him? Plus how long did it take for someone to realize there in danger and yet stay there? The humans of the place must have wanted to die.

Growling as the wind died out Sesshoumaru stood fully transformed in his demonic form. His arm re grown or at least that was what it appeared to be as he had a total of four legs not three and a half. The half coming from the little stub he left but he'd guess Sesshoumaru would be able to come back and make Inuyasha wish he cleaved the whole part of not just a piece of it.

Sesshoumaru transformation surprised Inuyasha and the dragons, who stood in awe as he rushed both of the beasts. Acid dripping from his saliva as he moved, Sesshoumaru lunged at the two aggressors in battle.

R&R. Come on I hate the ending for the chapter but can't write more then 12 pages in a day or two without wanting to finish. Can't say if the rest will be this long but it possibly can be. Motivate me and hell I'll possibly write a 15-20 page long chapter. But not now because I can be guaranteed anyone will even write this story. And yes the characters are slightly ooc but It'll be explained and no this won't be Yaoi though for some situations you can think it is if you won't like what occurred this story won't have any in it but Yuri is different.


	2. Those Revealed

A/Ns

(Part I) If anything this chapter is incomplete, but I felt it necessary to update. It'll probably hang around like this for a week before I finish it up then repost it. Well gladly, I started to work again on this story even though I only received two replies. But after looking at how many hits I received for one chapter, more the 160 I felt that it was around one of my best works so I had to finish. This along with a Star wars one-shot has been done in one day so sorry for a lack of a good flow. But please reply for a better story and quicker updates, because it's hard to be motivated if you feel that no one likes or worse is reading your story.

(Part II) I revised some wording but not much. I mostly just added another section; part three is probably going to be tomorrow.

(Part III) Come on guys leave a review. I went from 210 hits to 305 in less then a day; the least you could do is review saying good fic or something like that, just to know that someone is truly reading this fic. Here's the next part, if I hopefully if I get a review I'll finish tomorrow. Also two add I'm splitting this chapter into two parts.

Soft, thick fur, rolled in the cold breeze that came as the TaiYoukai Sesshoumaru ran through the plains of Miav'Dar. The plains of the area where a lush green with growing vegetation which gave of a peaceful vibe. Added together with elevated hills which snippets of grass and blue flowers grew the area seemed to be a haven.

But it clearly was as it was rapidly being destroyed by the battling demons. Sesshoumaru had already burned down some few hills with his demonic saliva. Though it wasn't done on purpose.

It was clear that he didn't clear that he didn't like or even cared for the world but it was less obvious that he didn't want the world destroyed. He would jump past hills which decreased his speed simply for the fact that a small village or community wouldn't be killed.

The reason why he did this was subtle yet if another TaiYoukai seen it they would understand. Meaning less destruction would appeal to lesser demons but to Sesshoumaru, it would be Genocide. Why piss of a race if you could prologue their lives. They will eventually see that you hold their fate between life and death and will respect you.

What Sesshoumaru was doing was getting the humans to know that he could wipe them out or save them. They would then become obedient and through that his rule and land will expand.

Though it was easier said then done. The decrease in his speed left him vulnerable to some already swift attacks. One example was when he jumped over a hill to prevent destroying natural resources. His reflexes were slowed drastically, so it was easy for one of the dragons to hit him with a bolt of energy.

The action had knocked him down, causing him to spill acid from his mouth burning down the town centers near him, along with the region being broken due to him crushing it.

But that was just past events, now he was on his seventh attempt to take out the two gods of the world. Know that he pondered on it, they seemed like they actually were demigods more then gods, but then again even gods could be harmed.

Rushing towards the demons Sesshoumaru felt the urgent need to roll over like a big puppy to the right. Feeling so that it was proper to do so he swiftly did, thanking himself for listening.

Watching as one of the gods was biting the wind scars attack, Sesshoumaru gazed at Inuyasha who was jumping towards them though he was still far.

Ignoring the fool for now, Sesshoumaru locked his jaws onto the bluish white, Dragon. Gripping onto its waist Sesshoumaru threw it to the ground as he felt it move back. Then fall to the god.

Biting at his shoulder he felt his pressure point give out as he barked in pain. Mauling the Dragon that would be soon referred to as Dajimn Sesshoumaru, let his acid spill on the demon before bolting towards Inuyasha after seeing the other demon leave.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wondering where that full bred bastard of a brother was, Inuyasha looked up before being hit.

A Rainbow of fire consumed his body as he felt the calm ferocity of the attack. It burnt like hell as he attempted to block the attack but after realizing that his sword would break if he used it to block.

After the short eternity of pain, Inuyasha looked as he seen the blue sky one more. Not even being able to savoir it Inuyasha was ripped up into the sky, via mouth by the dragon.

The hot, stench of breathe would be bearable, but the damn demon had its attack withheld in its mouth so Inuyasha had to suffer its intolerable pain.

"Kaze no Kizu, Wind Scar" Inuyasha yelled twice as he somehow slammed the Tessiaga down in the dragons mouth.

A rush of acid mix with air fell on Inuyasha as he felt his body fall to the earth. To make matters worse Inuyasha then seen the Demon fall which sent shock wave towards the area sending rocks and debris onto his already crippled form.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The weak bastard child that was to be referred to as his kin was currently out. Or for a lack of better words, half past dead.

His scent of life was weaker, lower then it ever was and was nowhere near death so quickly, even during the time when he was gone into a crazed demon.

The idea of him dying was a great shock for Sesshoumaru but for an indifferent reason.

It wasn't because his baby brother was dying but the fact that he felt shamed. His father managed to take out a great Dragon Youkia before his death, and Sesshoumaru had taken out the Cat Youkia tribe before Inuyasha was unbound.

And yet his brother couldn't even last an hour let alone half against the wretched creature. Though all hope wasn't lost. For one he was a Hanyou so his non honorable action didn't truly affect his family only Sesshoumaru's last bit of bride in him.

Not to mention the fact that his life was bonded with a reckless imbecile name Inuyasha. The pain wasn't affecting him which caused him to become worried but he assumed that it dealt with him being in his true form.

Stopping as he spotted Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, reverted into a more humanoid form as he walked towards his brother.

There was a subtle change in his appearance but the one major difference was his pelt was gone; in exchange his injured limb now was re grown.

Picking Inuyasha up into his hands Sesshoumaru Jumped unto the air as he barely avoided an energy bolt of rainbow coloring from hitting him.

Running through the smoke as his brother was now over his shoulder, Sesshoumaru made a hasty retreat to avoid the demons as he ran towards a forest that was expanding into the mountain region.

"Run Lord Sesshoumaru, Master Inuyasha must live." Came a low, barely audible voice as Sesshoumaru threw Inuyasha into the clearing.

Standing to watch the demons, Sesshoumaru, prepared to go into his true form but was yanked back into the forest. Prying to his bond with what ever pulled him back, Sesshoumaru stared as he seen the area he once stood in completely wiped out, leaving an endless gorge.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Standing behind the gazing lord was a tired Inuyasha who had just made a speedy recovery. His ears perched up, fully alert as he gazed upon Sesshoumaru's back, barely able to stand.

"Hey you dumbass, are you going to sit there and stare or are you going to fight." A brash, fool hearted comment came as Inuyasha used the Tessiaga to stand.

"My, my, aren't we going a bit too far? I mean my lord your still hurt, shouldn't we retreat first?" The low, high pitched voice question as Inuyasha slapped his shoulders hitting the flea demon.

"I decide when I stop not you." Inuyasha spoke lowly as he flexed his claws in front of the flea demon Myouga.

"I think Sesshoumaru-Sama wouldn't allow it, you know with your life being linked." Myouga said rushing the last part as he lowered his head as he seen an evil glare come from Inuyasha.

"Since when do you call him Sesshoumaru-Sama? And like I care about his opinion?" Inuyasha replied in a malevolent tone as he grew louder at his last comment.

"Flea demon, I hate liars and Cowards. Both are punished in gruesome fashions, so tell me; which are you?"

"There is no way you should know this information unless you have some unknown source, which if you do spit it out before I force it out." The icy tone sent shivers up Inuyasha's spine though he would never openly admit it.

He was curious though as to how his retainer knew the state that the siblings we're in.

"Well uh you see… I have this way of just knowing thi…" Myouga began before he was yanked into the claws of the TaiYoukai.

"I said I hate Liars and Cowards, so I'll ask again. How did you learn about my link to Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru spoke dangerously as he held the small flea in a grip as poison began to spill from the pores in his skin.

Myouga fell to the ground as Sesshoumaru launched himself into the air just evading a blow from Tessiaga.

The attack shattered the ground beneath them as it collided with the face of a dragon that wasn't seen.

The face was a rusty, maroon red color, covered in a mask of thick, reptilian's skin. Narrow, long and jagged along the edges but smooth towards its top the beast face was slightly oval with a horn on the top of its head.

Leathery grey wing with held the beast as it smoothly flapped its wings as if it were a bird. Tinted with a hint of raspberry red and slightly transparent; the beast's wings were large, bulky and weighted some kilo's.

Watching as the bulky wings were threw down as the dragon lifted its self out the rubble, Sesshoumaru could only stare in slight fear.

Just watching you could see that the Dragon was different from the rest of the group from its brutal movements as it ripped through the air with raw power.

To its aggressive nature as it roared at Inuyasha after being pelted by the Tessiaga. Which was no ordinary feat, but unlike the previous two it was too small to be compared but had a larger endurance for pain as it would stay to fight.

That was the nature of it, to be a born fighter, even to the death. Its nostrils flared as it launched itself into the air. Watching as Inuyasha neared the Dragon came closer in a spiral dive hoping to taste the flesh of An Inu Hanyou.

((I hate the fact that I kind of rushed this chapter but I had to end it before I messed up its flow and it'll then seem mechanical then natural. But like I always say leave a review, it'll motivate me to write more and better even if the review is simple.

Oh if you happen to see another fic pop up from me it's a one shot that recently came into my head. It should be written this month.))


	3. Koreans, Chinese and Mongolians?

**A/N:** _I know this is sudden and shouldn't happen but I'm in the mood to actually go back and update an old fic. I had an original concept but lost the entire chapter on my old computer so I just wrapped everything up and continued. It wasn't easy trying and quite frankly the chapter may suck but its may first time in over a year trying to write a decent fic besides that wrestling fic 2 days ago, which both chapters are done together. I may also update the other Inuyasha fic, I have a lot of ideas but I kind of forgot where I wanted this story to go. Oh well things happen but most may over read this._

**

* * *

**

**Koreans, Mongols and the Chinese?**

**

* * *

**

-

**-**

**-**

**-**

Sesshoumaru watched as he seen the flying dragon demon make its decent upon Inuyasha who was in no shape to avoid the attack. His golden eyes glimmering with a small hint or fear and anger for obvious reasons where somewhat blocked by silver straights of hair. Ignoring the Tatsu Youkai that was a rare sight in its self he raced to face the Ryong Youkai.

The fact that there was a Ryong Youkai was a great unimaginable feat to behold even with Sesshoumaru having to somehow believe in Youkai falling in love with humans, Hanyou siblings loving a ningen from the future and a Youkai Slayer and Monk teaming with a Fox demon to kill other demons. This was actually unnatural as a Ryong was a dragon god from Korea, it was suppose to be somewhere in water managing rainfall and agriculture of its people.

It was a benevolent beast, kind and caring towards its people, bringing clouds and fertility and yet here it was, a tyrant trying to slay two beings not for a sacrifice but what looked to be for fun as its powers were strong enough to crush both at will if it decided it was something it needed to do.

The Tatsu was something to be noticed as it was the only dragon in existent to having the fewest toes of any existing dragon by favoring three toes. It also had horns and was scalier then the Ryong and more shaped like a serpent beast.

Why would two dragons be in the same area as the beasts were very territorial and protective of the locations they occupied? Let alone they were Kami-Youkai or Demon Gods, it was rare to encounter more then one god at a time as most dislike their fellow kinfolk. Then there was the fact that the two Kami-Youkai being from two very different cultures, backgrounds and regions.

It was basically unheard of to Sesshoumaru who was very intelligent when it came to Youkai history and knowledge. Sesshoumaru had known about Youkai gods and interactions since he was still a young pup in his mothers litter. He had a lore dedicated to history, battles, interactions, royalty and everything else when it came to Youkai culture and yet he never heard of their gods meeting together.

He had seen a Korean Kami before in the scrolls of a missing ningen who wondered from there into his territory before. They were similar and yet different from his Dragon gods and yet there they were battling together against Sesshoumaru and his kin Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru didn't think any further on the matter as he flew past an oncoming blast of fire towards him. It was amazing that a beast that resided in water would have fire breathing capabilities but it couldn't be disputed that whatever it was would have killed had it hit its target.

Digging his talons into the ribs of the Ryong that extended down its entire body Sesshoumaru started to run down the side of the beast cutting a sleek, long line down the side of the Kami-Youkai. He was suddenly forced to the ground as he felt Inuyasha breathing and sweating heavily on top of his body as he looked blank but was very angry as he missed an opportunity to kill the Ryong.

Looking to see a scorched side on the beast as it had been caused by a gigantic blast something far bigger then what Tessaiga could do with the Kiz no Kaze. It wasn't something Sesshoumaru took lightly as the he seen it was apparently they same size of the jet of flames the Tatsu had sent at him. Unsheathing Toukijin Sesshoumaru had stopped to think about something that never crossed his mind until recently.

He had destroyed Toukijin and yet here it was at his side, it was also with him when he was in the forest when he killed all those hired Mercenaries. Something was wrong, very wrong with the situations as he needed to think very long about it as this world was a very strange place if he even was in another world or land. He needed to actually get away from battle as he was too fatigued from moving at high speeds for all that time and Inuyasha couldn't maintain the same level of intensity on his body as he wasn't a full Youkai, this was something where you needed a high Youki level not just strength or will, and being a half Youkai didn't give Inuyasha a near high enough Youki unless he transformed into his full demon form and even that may have not been enough.

Cutting into the earth quickly with a series of swipes from his sword Sesshoumaru had caused debris to come up clouding the entire area as he vanished with Inuyasha into a spot where they would be able to remain hidden for sometimes before venturing out to face the Kami-Youkai again.

Sesshoumaru paused as he looked around the plains and hills that he had taken him and his brother to in his move to avoid the Dragons who where not to far behind. They were surrounded by dunes that reached heights well over any building foundation in Japan and where thick mounds of earth, sand and ground, with a taste of apsalt in their soil as he could taste its matalic yet organic taste in the air surrounding it. It was possible that the Dragons could go looking for their sacrifices so Sesshoumaru had sat himself and Inuyasha upon the dunes formation as they laid under its curve so they could look overhead but be protected from veiw by its arc.

"U, wonssu. Ryeongryang Rodong." Came from above Sesshoumaru as he looked towards Inuyasha with his cool facial expression cracking. That language was not Chinese or Japanese but had some similarities to both. In a way it was like an English person hearing spanish or french, you could understand some cognate words but not anything else. Sesshoumaru understood Wonssu which sounded like another word for someone who wasn't known to you or a wierd stranger.

Sesshoumaru seen some raiders from the opposing side on horse back who weren't the Chinese easily because they were taller and rode horses while having bows in their hands. Sesshoumaru had little to no actual idea of who these groups of people where but he refused to allow himself to give notice to his location as he seen the riders scanning the area. He looked to see some of the sand slidding down from the dune slowly meaning that the people above who spoke earlier may have moved or where shifting around to remain out of view.

Inuyasha had been busted open bleeding from his head and his ribs where likely cracked while Sesshoumaru had injured his leg from dodging the Tatsu's attack but had ignored the pain for momentum to keep going. They were in a bad position, caught between two distinct groups that where ready to do battle likely and yet they could not fight back or flee if they were caught because of the Dragon Gods and because they were injured.

-

-

-

**A/N**: _U, wonssu is rough Korean for Enemy above, the next phrase is for attack strong or along those lines, don't know much about either but I decided to use the language to show how Sesshoumaru didn't expect to come across something that was familar yet different._


	4. Seeing them Again

((_I had to update eventually as I grew bored and remembered I still had work to finish with this fic. I got an idea for a Sudden Shippou x Sesshoumaru fice (Not Yaoi to you sick perverts) though it won't be written about for some time though I had the idea before 04 so it will have to be done sometime soon. Well anyways, I learned to write more and to use more detail so hopefully it should reflect in this chapter._))

**Seeing them again**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

* * *

Inuyasha struggled to look up to see what was occurring as he seen Sesshoumaru remain quite and not moving a muscle. It took all Inuyasha had to even lift his head, as his body was still trying to deal with the pain and injuries he had been dealt to by the two Kami-Youkais.

It took a lot of strength and even when it was done he could barely see, as blood was causing his vision to appear blurred and red. Inuyasha had seen the band of Warriors speaking in a foreign language though he could guess some of what they were say if they spoke loud enough.

They were talking about attacking somewhere from what he could understand though he didn't understand anything but the tone and rage in the voice of the speakers. They rode on horse backs, taller then the Chinese; that were small and had walked in troops from what he seen.

Their armor was different too as it happened to look like it was made from lesser materials then metal, something that the Chinese always seemed to have, as if they cherished it above anything else. Not one to analyze Inuyasha only managed to note those things because the actual Chinese fighters stood across from them with their long bows drawn at their side.

Sesshoumaru remained still and silent as he looked up a bit, moving a little as possible as he seemed to want to know what was occurring without being seen. He had taken a lot of damage, enough to slow him down but not enough to keep him from battle. His injuries how ever were the least of his problems. He was bound to Inuyasha somehow and thus could not afford to let his brother die in battle and possibly face the same fate.

He was also very fatigued and could barely draw his legs towards him without letting out a puff of exhaustion, something he normally kept hidden or didn't even feel. He was attempting to let his body relax and heal up, but it seemed like he was being drained simply by staying put and trying to rest so he did as much as he could to stay still but not relax or let down his guard as he was in no form or state to enter battle.

Inuyasha knew that he would be denying his death if he went out and tried to fight the two forces and he barely could lift his head so trying to battle would be a feat in its self. He looked to see Sesshoumaru was in better condition then him and actually could fight, but he doubted that his brother would even push his self to the limits and would attempt to kill the two groups that just arrived.

Looking up Inuyasha seen the sky was a green and orange color which confused the hell out of him as he pointed up to the sky before he collapsed to the ground. It was far from the same color as the "Warring States" sky which was just blue with a hint of green sometimes, something was wrong.

He may have been no lead person who knew everything about a given situation but he sure knew when something was wrong and something said that the sky was way too off and strange to be normal.

"We aren't in Japan." Inuyasha said lowly enough so that only dog demons could barely hear it as he seen Sesshoumaru ignore him which made him grow angry.

He could do little to change the fact though as he took to much abuse in the battle, and that by battling the dragons, he was too drained to even move his neck let alone try to face Sesshoumaru who still could fight swiftly and likely could take out some people in battle.

Sesshoumaru looked up to see the group of people had already vanished as he soon seen some mutilated bodies hanging off some of the dune arches of sand. It was as if the battle was over weeks ago though that had to have happened just moments ago. He knew that where he was, the place was very different, but for a battle such as what remained to happen so fast, only explanation was that time moved by faster or that the people could have battles at anytime and have those types of results, maybe a combination of both but what ever it was he planed on not seeing it again.

Sesshoumaru did what he could as he dragged Inuyasha by the leg away from the dunes as the Hanyou could do little till they arrived by a river bead in a forest. Sitting down next to the water Sesshoumaru took off his obi as he sat in some smaller though still protective clothing as he eyed Inuyasha's bloody form.

"Where the hell is this place?" Inuyasha demanded as he was ignored.

A breeze came through as Sesshoumaru remained quite looking around. He frankly couldn't say and was shocked to say the least, that he managed to even get through to the area. He looked at the Green and Orange sky once more as he seen the electricity from the barrier crackle a bit as he folded his arms with his fangs showing.

"No answer then, well at least do you know anything about this place?" Inuyasha asked once more anger heavily spewing from his mouth.

"No I do not know a thing about this place except it bounds me to you and that it slows down our healing process." Sesshoumaru admitted as he watched Inuyasha look down to his injured body still annoyed that he was damaged.

"Why then, any bright ideas know it all?" Inuyasha muttered as he was ignored.

Sesshoumaru sat down next to a tree resting as he tied his injured leg up with his obi as Inuyasha just barely forced himself in a sitting position opposite to him. It annoying Sesshoumaru, he was bonded to some one he viewed as an incompetent, no good, sorry excuse for a Halfling let alone kin and a brother. He couldn't see anything that Inuyasha could provide to benefit him as the fool was still untrained with using his own sword and was to hurt to use it anyway.

Sesshoumaru intended to fix that, he would rather cut off his brothers hand and use the sword with it and escape rather then depending on Inuyasha. He couldn't though as he didn't know the extent of the bond and could have hurt himself more then he already was. He made a came fire instead, using clothe soaked in water then dried by the fire to wrap his and Inuyasha's injuries as he could do much more.

The smoke was likely going to draw attention to their position and in a foreign land with no allies but a bastard brother who would rather cut you down over a sword that he didn't care for anymore wasn't really good. Inuyasha was contemplating should he even try to struggle to put out the flames for his own safety but before he even got the chance he seen that the flame was put out by another.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha yelled at the darkness as he heard swords unsheathe as he heard some glints of metal connecting a few times before he seen a yellow spark flare up and another fire started.

Standing was a worn out Sesshoumaru who barely had the ability to stand and yet did so out of pure will power and muscle as he looked around. The female healers and warriors from earlier were surrounding them yet again with bows and swords as it looked as if they came to capture Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru yet again.

"We've come to retrieve you after hearing what you have caused us?" One of the bow handling women said as Inuyasha snorted before struggling to stand, so he used the base of the tree to stand.

"Know your place, its either making some dinner or baby sitting, not trying to force us to be eaten by some god demons." Inuyasha yelled holding his weight up with a fully transformed Sword in its diamond form.

"How dare you make such a shovonistic comment towards us? We ought to take your head." The bow handling woman said as Inuyasha got even angrier.

"What the hell, do it then bitch and see if I don't cut you were you stand. Your under the impression I give a fuck." Inuyasha yelled as Sesshoumaru held his sword though was embarrassed by his brothers actions.

"We take you now then." One of the other female archers yelled as she took a shot at Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru managed to block the attack with his sword before rushing at her with his sword.


	5. Chapter 5

Twirling his sword easily as he scared some of the women with his movements, Sesshoumaru took a flash step, choosing specifically to the left to catch their blind spot. His arm swiftly sheathed his non killing sword as he extended the blunt end of the weapon to knock the ladies into varies rocks and trees.

"Hey what the hell are you doing?" His brother fumed as he was picked up by the collar of his red attire.

Jumping into the rough water that lead to a waterfall, Inuyasha used all of his available energy to slug Sesshoumaru in the face as retribution for sending the both of them into the water. About to use his brother as a cushion to stop the fall onto the rocks, Sesshoumaru remembered they were linked and managed to catch Inuyasha and land on the rocks standing.

Not sure in the Cleric like people were going to still be after him, he jumped from the rocks to the shore as he drug Inuyasha into a bush to hide. His sword Tenseiga was a healing sword, and yet he could not heal wounds that he and Inuyasha had, and if he could even do so, he was not able to heal Inuyasha; because he still had no true feelings of helping him without benefiting himself. Bakusaiga was his preferred method of killing the women, a brutal death yes; with no mercy being shown for them.

In a way he was a_Shinigami _and a life bringer. He could revive 100 people Youkai or Human with the swing of Tenseiga or he could kill 1000 with Bausaiga. Looking up towards the top of the waterfall that he dove off, he diverted his eyes as the sun blinded him. Jumping back on instincts as he smelled burnt wood and listened to cuts in the wind, he narrowly dodged an arrow shot towards his neck.

_Die, damn you_

Sesshoumaru took a swipe at the top of the cliff like area where the shot came from as he seen the foundation turn to rubble. Not inclined to stay and watch if the women or who ever took the shot on his life was dead or hurt he picked up Inuyasha and tossed him over his shoulders like he was a sack of potatoes.

"I hate you." Sesshoumaru muttered dropping Inuyasha as he couldn't do much but try to heal and recover. Looking around to see if it was safe or not he eased down an relaxed a little.


	6. Motivation

Engraved with ancient Kanji symbols that wouldn't be recognized by current Japanese the sword already looked ancient though it was fairly new. It was a double edged sword, both blades sharp though the weapon was swung like it was a flamberg and mainly used to cleave instead of stab and slices.

The weapon Toukijin was being polished by the Demon Lord Sesshoumaru as he tried to pass time.

Normally he wouldn't clean his items; he'd have Jakken do it. Even then he preferred to leave Toukijin alone; he wasn't so vain to always keep his weapons clean, it was an item of killing.

He preferred to leave the body oils and blood on his weapon, sometimes letting it dry and collect over time, to scare off demons and let them know that he would kill you and keep your blood around as a trophy.

However this was one of the few times he had his sword clean, and possibly was the first time in some decades that he'd lauder his own items. He had to do some time to pass the time and allow Inuyasha to mend his wounds.

Sesshoumaru had looked at Inuyasha to see how far he had progressed in his healing. The bleeding phase had passed and was on to another. The chance of Inuyasha getting infected had just lowered, breathing the same and looking aloof, Sesshoumaru had succeeded in looking calm. In reality he was scared for his life.

His life connected to Inuyasha's, not to good given the fact that he considered his sibling weak and stupid. He was too much of a brute and if not for him keeping Inuyasha pinned down, the half breed would have been moving and hunting down the people who trapped them, all while reopening his wounds and shortening his lives.

"What are we still doing here?" Inuyasha groaned as he just rolled over and opened his eyes.

Sesshoumaru ignored him as he finished polishing his sword. Looking at a tree he threw the sword at it to see how sharp it was. He smiled as he seen the tree fall over, completely sliced in half.

Walking over to retrieve his weapon he looked at the tree. He got an idea of some sort, he's make a bed to hold Inuyasha in. Carving a semicircle arc into the downed tree he picked up Inuyasha's battered body and laid it in it.

"What are you planning you bastard?" Inuyasha yelled as he didn't trust what Sesshoumaru was doing.

It looked more like he was being put into a coffin then he was being put to rest. Kicking and screaming, Inuyasha attempted to even scratch his older brother as he was paranoid of what the full breed youkai would do to him.

Sesshoumaru punched Inuyasha in the stomach as the blow stunned him somewhat. He double over in pain wincing but lucky for him his wounds had remained closed.

Holding his own stomach Sesshoumaru fell he might have went too far as he felt a bit of pain in his stomach also, but he held no empathy for Inuyasha.

Tying a rope around the carved casket like object that held Inuyasha he had drug his brother. He needed to get to safety, maybe a village or a cave. Anywhere beat out being in the wide open exposed to everyone mainly those crazy women or those bastards who trapped them.

Being dragged on the sled, Inuyasha began to ponder for once instead of talking. He was to be sacrificed, he was to be murdered, he had seen people of a different country that spoke languages different and yet similar to Japanese Next he was linked to his brother, if one died the other did too.

He wasn't in Japan for one. There were dragon gods also. Oh and he couldn't escape because there was a barrier over the area.

Barrier, different cultures, not in Japan and linked to his brother. That's mainly the only way that he could sum it up into bullet points. How to get out of this place and why was he trapped still eluded him however.

Looking at the earth he had seen it had changed. It had went from soft most soil that was found mainly near river banks to being hardy, dry and filled with rocks that normally was found near caves.

Sesshoumaru dragged Inuyasha into the cave as it began to rain. Dropping him off where they were furthest from the mouth Sesshoumaru sighed.

"Why do I have to have my live bound to yours?" Inuyasha groaned sitting up to the ire of Sesshoumaru. He didn't want his life to be connected to someone who he considered an arrogant prick.

"You would think that I would want some idiot of an half breed to share my life with? Now I must keep sure that you don't get yourself killed." Sesshoumaru retorted flabbergasted that Inuyasha would even complain when he was liable to get them killed.

"Given the track record of our win loss rate I would think that you would be the last one to comment." Inuyasha said as Sesshoumaru ignored it.

"You're too reckless and your weak body isn't going to end up being able to sustain the strain you exert on it." Sesshoumaru commented as he looked aloof though he apparently was worried.

"Oh back to the superiority complex, do you honestly think that you are that much better than me" Inuyasha asked as he gripped the walls of the cave to stand up.

"In all honesty yes." Sesshoumaru replied as he didn't even grace his brother the honor to look upon him which even made him get angrier.

"Let me guess it is because I am not a full youkai?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically.

"That is a reason but even if you were a full youkai you still would be stupid which makes me superior. In every aspect of skills I outright beat you, be it hand to hand combat, speed, dueling… you are inferior and your highest plateau doesn't match my weakest moment." Sesshoumaru declared which was an all out insult to the half blood demon.

"Oh great, so that's it you don't think I'm a good enough heir to wield the sword, is that's where this is going?" Inuyasha retorted hearing enough of the same thing in the past.

"You give yourself too much credit. It doesn't have to deal with the sword rather it deals with you. You are unskilled, never consistent enough, your abilities fluctuate between poor and great, and yet my life is bound to yours where it is random that you will be strong enough to stand with me or weaker than your current condition." Sesshoumaru explained as Inuyasha stayed quite.

Inuyasha hated to admit it but he understood where his brother was coming from. He wasn't consistent enough to depend your life on. Sesshoumaru held a higher tier of power when compared to him and while Inuyasha peaked out beyond Sesshoumaru in some cases, it's mainly when he was in the heat of battle and hate caught him off guard. Beyond that it always was someone to delay Sesshoumaru be it Sango, Kagome, Miroku or something else. To put your life in the hand of someone with less combat experience and was still relatively new to it by comparison was a risk not worth taking.

"So how would you go about this? What would I have to do in order for you to stop hounding me?" Inuyasha asked.

He wasn't feeling sympathy for Sesshoumaru, he doubt the bastard would give him any on his death bed, but he did momentarily need to make peace with him.

"Well you'd need to actually learn how to fight properly, not sure any amount of training can help that half breed brain of your remember all of the techniques. If by some remarkable chance you can become a full breed then I'll consider taking you under my wing and training you myself so you won't be so incompetent and will actually be able to fight at a high level all the time… Little brother." Sesshoumaru said mocking Inuyasha.

"That's it, I'll beat you. Then I'll surpass you and have you kiss my hanyou ass." Inuyasha said as he gripped his sword with one hand.

Looking away from Sesshoumaru he began to swing his weapon at an invisible opponent. He was careful not to exert too much energy or to harm his body but anything beat sitting down.

In his mind Sesshoumaru was proud. He had to motivate Inuyasha to train and get stronger. He was not going to offer Inuyasha the chance, he would get the other brushed aside, but to insult him and pull his card, that would get Inuyasha motivate to grow strong.

Not to mention when his blood was boiling he would only heal faster thanks to the adrenaline rush. He'd kill two birds with one stone; hopefully it wouldn't take Inuyasha to long to finish healing and training. Sesshoumaru knew it was a gradual process but he didn't want to be forced to be linked with his brother and play mentor too long.


End file.
